


I Have So Much Work To Do

by SansyG12



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A Winter's Ball (Hamilton), Alcohol, Alex needs to stop hurting John, Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alexander Hamilton denies being Washington's son, Alexander Hamilton feels like he's missing something, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington & Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angelica is nice, Crushing, Demisexual John Laurens, Eliza is oblivious, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, George Washington is a Dad, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Human Disaster John Laurens, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt John Laurens, James Reynolds is a dick, John Laurens Lives, John Laurens needs a Hug, John is Phillip's godfather (kinda), John is a stranger, Laurens is sad, Laurens makes bad decisions, M/M, One Sided Relationships, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Phillip Schuyler's actual A+ Parenting, Phillip is a poet, Phillip is brash, Phillip lives, Sad little gay, Supportive Angelica Schuyler, The Reynolds Pamphlet, alexander is oblivious, henry is a dick, phillip is nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyG12/pseuds/SansyG12
Summary: On Tuesday the 27th of August, 1782, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He's buried here until his family can send for his remains.These were the words that haunted Alexander Hamilton throughout his life, up until his death.Laurens never saw this letter.But now, Laurens may have a chance to stop this letter from ruining a friend's life.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr & Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens one sided, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens & Angelica Schuyler, John Laurens/Angelica Schuyler, Phillip Hamilton & John Laurens
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. The Story of Tonight

John was dying, and he knew it. 

Tuesday the 27th, Aug 1782. This was the day, month, and year he was going to die.

He was only 27. He had a million things that he still needed to do.

End slavery.

Make peace with his family.

Apologize to Martha.

Confess to Alexander.

Alexander.

Ironic how his last thoughts are about that man.

Alexander Hamilton, a man with a million dreams. A man with a million opinions.

A man he fell in love with.

A man.

He was in love with a man.

John pulled himself up against a small hill, looking at the stars. The blood leaked from the bullet wound in his side, creating a smear on the ground below him.

"I may not live to see our glory..." John began, reciting the bar song he and his friends sung when they met Alexander.

"... But I will gladly join the fight..." John could feel the weight of his words land on his shoulders, making him weak, however, it may have been the blood loss.

"And when our children tell our story..." Oh god. His daughter. He left his daughter behind.

"They'll tell the story of... tonight..." John's body was failing him. The blood bubbled in his mouth now, leaking out like a small red waterfall. With his last breath, he sang the last words he would ever say.

"Tomorrow there'll be more of us..."

He was gone.

* * *

~~_**1̶̛̯̭̭̦͐̋̑͘͠7̷̧̧̟̯̘͉̤͓̥̦̀̓͋̅̈́͋͌͗͝8̵̛͈͔̋͘2̷̛̠͛̈́͋̈́ ̴̧̛͉̩͇͈̀̆͜** _ ~~

~~_**̶̢̢̦͙̤̣̽͒R̸̳͚͔̫͉̺͕̀̌̃̍͊̈͒͌ͅÈ̶͔̇̔͛͝W̵̠̻̠̮͓̤̻͒͗I̷̹̺͔̼̬̊͂̈́̈̾͛́ͅͅN̸̝̍̅͂̄͂͝Ḏ̷̈̍̔̋ ̸̨̣̥̩͕̼̰̩̩͊̈̆** _ ~~

~~_**̸̛̩̟̣̣̹͔̫̩͂̿̒̎1̶̛̜̼̲͙̒͊̓́͗7̴̨̈̽7̴̦̣̩͉͑6̷̢͔͚͚͛̏** _ ~~

* * *

John Laurens shot up from his bed in the inn, gasping for breath. He quickly checked his side, hoping it was all just a dream.

No blood. No bullet. No wound. He was fine.

"What?" He murmured. It had felt so real.

He noticed where he was. No in a dingy tent in with the freezing fall weather nipping at his skin. No gunshots echoing across a battlefield while he tried to rest. No men dying at the end of a red-coat's bayonette.

"Was that... Was that all just a dream?" He whispered to himself. His hands didn't even have the callouses he gained in the trenches. His hands weren't covered in Ink from writing side by side with Alexander.

Alexander.

Why? Why did his sub-conscious create such a perfect human being to rip from him?

"I should take a break from alcohol," John muttered, laying back down again.

Maybe if he slept, he'd enter that dream world once more and be able to tell Alexander.

...

He didn't.

* * *

John was trudging down the street, dragging his feet. His eyes were trained on the walkway before him, thinking about the life he had experienced a week prior.

Could he achieve a life as great as that? To be able to meet such amazing people?

The only people he knew were in his waking world was George Washington, King George III, Aaron Burr, Martha, and the Schuylers.

Lafayette.

Mulligan.

Alexander.

Did they even exist?

Well, he was about to find out.

"Hercules, mon ami! Ze bar is zis way!"

"I swear it was this way. How would you know Laf? You just got here!"

"I explored."

John saw them, on the corner. They were arguing.

Hercules Mulligan and Marquis de Lafayette.

It was today. Today in his dream, he was supposed to meet two men who would introduce him to the most amazing human being he would ever meet.

Was his dream about to become a reality?

"Excuse me, are you looking for the bar?" Laurens asked, approaching the two.

"Oui."

"Go towards the docks, take a left at the parchment and ink vendor. The bar will be the first building you come across, you won't miss it." John directed, pointing his old (?) friends in the desired direction.

"Thanks, pal." Hercules thanked, turning to walk in the direction.

"Would you like to, how you say, company us? As a token of thanks, I shall get you a drink." Lafayette offered, smiling kindly at Laurens.

"We just met him Laf."

"I know this."

Then Laurens realized something. If he was to go with them, he could meet Alexander.

He could meet his best friend again.

He could have drinks with him again.

He could enjoy the great time he had with him again.

_He could be happy again._

But...

He could fall in love with him again.

He could become heartbroken again.

He could rush into battle blindly to get away from the pain again.

_He could die again._

"It's alright. Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine. I have to be somewhere soon anyway and I'd rather not become shitfaced in front of two strangers." John declined, hoping he wasn't coming off as a dick.

"If you are sure..." Lafayette trailed, looking towards the direction of the bar once more.

"Honest. Maybe I'll see you in the trenches." Laurens let slip.

"You plan on fighting in the revolution?" Hercules asked.

"Yep. It was nice to meet your acquaintance. I hope we meet again." John covered.

"For the revolution," Laf said, waving to John.

Those words were like a spear to John's heart.

_"For the Revolution!"_

"Yeah... For the Revolution..." John murmured, waving goodbye to his two friends that he never got to meet.

As he walked, he could feel his heart crumble more and more.

He didn't realize until he made it back to the Inn that he was crying.

Alex couldn't exist... he was too perfect for a world like this...

"For the Revolution, Alexander," John said, wiping his tears from his eyes.

His tears still stained his pillow when he fell asleep.


	2. His Right Hand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This man sounds unafraid to state his mind, he will tell you if there is a mistake in your plans. Organizing the seizing of British cannons makes him sound like a smart mind, he can help you that way. His abrasive behavior is something that you can manage, if you are careful that is. Overall, he sounds like the best choice of the whole army."

The next time Laurens caught sight of someone he knew was when he was lining up to meet his general. He could barely see Lafayette and Hercules where he stood.

He couldn't see Alexander.

He thought so.

John was nervous, anxious, and confident. He had already met General Washington in the dream, now he needed to meet him in reality. But he had his friends by his side then. Alexander held his hand when General Washington strode from his tent. Hercules and Lafayette had stood opposite them, giving them a supportive smile. Well, until Lafayette had been whisked away by the General.

John chuckled under his breath.

Then he heard muttering.

_"As a kid in the Caribbean, I wished for a war..."_

That voice...

_"I knew that I was poor, I knew it was the only way to-"_

"Rise up," John muttered along with the voice, standing up straighter.

He knew that voice.

_"If they tell my story I am either gonna die on the battlefield, in glory, or-"_

"Rise up," John answered, just a little bit louder. The men around him gave him looks.

_"We will fight for this land, but there's only one man who can give us a command so we can-"_

"Rise up," John added, speaking at a normal volume. Knowing Alexander was by his side calmed his nerves.

_"Understand, it's the only way to-"_

"Rise up. Rise up!" John cheered, catching the attention of everyone around him.

Then John saw the shadow. He saw that familiar hand grab the edge of the tent flap.

Did he alert the General with his cheer?

Even if the answer was a yes or a no...

Here he comes.

George Washington.

The man exited the tent with his 'Respect me or else' face. He walked down the line, scrutinizing the soldiers on his way.

Instinctively, Laurens reached for the hand he thought would be waiting at his side. He was shaken off by a stranger, the soldier giving him a dirty glare.

He could swear General Washington's eyes lingered on him for a heartbeat longer.

But no, that was impossible. The only person those eyes would linger on like that is Alexander. And Alexander doesn't exist.

General Washington continued, walking past Lafayette and Hercules.

"Père! Mets-moi par terre, tu m'embarrasses devant mes nouveaux amis!"

...Washington had kidnapped Lafayette again...

He could practically hear Alexander snicker beside him.

The soldiers around him muttered, while Laurens just had trouble keeping his laughter in check.

This was going to be great, with or without Alexander.

* * *

Laurens was writing fast, using his time with Alexander for good use. They had enough writing challenges together for both of them to write faster than anyone in the army.

Dipping his quill in the ink again, he wrote several more lines.

He was surprised at how fast General Washington had hired him, seeking him out and plucking him from the trenches.

"Laurens."

Laurens looked up, seeing the General standing there with a weary look.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" John asked, worried for his commander.

"I need your opinion."

John stood up, back straight, and faced the man before him.

"I will give you my best advice."

"There is a man who I am considering to become my right hand. He is the man that organized and took part in the seizing of the British cannons while we were still down south." Washing explained.

"He seems like a good leader, so what troubles you?" Laurens delved.

"He is abrasive, bold, brave, and outspoken. I fear that if I take him as my right hand, he may do something that reflects badly on this army and myself."

Whoever he was talking about, Laurens was curious about. A man like that sounded just like Alexander.

He knew what happens when you give Alexander a seat like that.

"If you want my opinion sir, I say the man will be a good choice."

"How so?" Washington asked.

"This man sounds unafraid to state his mind, he will tell you if there is a mistake in your plans. Organizing the seizing of British cannons makes him sound like a smart mind, he can help you that way. His abrasive behavior is something that you can manage, if you are careful that is. Overall, he sounds like the best choice of the whole army." Larens elaborated, remarking to himself that he sounds like Alexander.

"Noted. I believe I have made my decision now." Washington nodded, turning to leave.

"Good luck, sir."

* * *

The soldiers were gathered around the front of the General's tent, muttering among themselves.

_"I heard the General is getting a right hand."_

_"Burr wouldn't stop grumping about it."_

_"I wonder who it is."_

Laurens was curious, trying to get through the crowd.

The crowd went silent.

He saw the flap open.

He could see the top of George's head.

Who was the man George chose?

George walked to a small, raised podium set up for announcements.

"Everyone, this is my new right hand."

And a man stepped up to the podium too, in perfect view of Laurens.

His breathing hitched.

That low tied, brown hair.

That pale skin.

That smirk.

That fire.

Those eyes.

Those violet-blue eyes.

_He was real._

He could hardly hear the words the man said. Said with a voice full of music and fire.

"My name is Alexander. Alexander Hamilton."


	3. Helpless at A Winter's Ball

Laurens ducked his head, writing intently. Across from him was the man of his dreams.

Alexander Hamilton.

Laurens couldn't help but remark on how his writing was just a little bit faster than Alexander.

That would change.

"Hey, you're another aide-de-camp right?"

John gave a brief nod, trying to hide his shock from the other.

"... Are you gonna ignore me like the others?"

John had to look up, he would not let Alexander think he was ignored. "Sorry, something came up that put me out of my senses. You are Alexander, correct?"

The man blushed, nodding, "You heard the General's announcement?"

John nodded this time.

"Well yeah. Hey, you seem like a pretty fast writer." Alex noted.

John chuckled softly, still, shell shocked and going through the motions.

"Yeah, I've had plenty of practice."

"You wanna have a challenge? See how fast the other can write?" Alexander asked.

John's breathing hitched slightly.

"...Sure..."

* * *

1780 - A Winter's Ball

* * *

John walked into the ballroom before anyone else, seeing people still getting things ready. He sighed, flicking the bit of hair that was still in his face out of the way. He left it down in case he needed to hide. It would also stop ladies from chatting to him.

Plus he might be able to mess with some people.

Slowly, women trickled in. They wore colorful dresses and matching shoes. Unfortunately, his hair did not discourage women from talking to him. It encouraged it.

"I love how you wear your hair."

"It takes a lot of skill to tie a ponytail like that."

"What is your secret?"

"Nice outfit, perfect for the theme of tonight's gentlemen."

"Have you heard of Alexander Hamilton?"

"They say Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him."

John was surprisingly at ease with all of this. The women talked to him more like this. They didn't think he was trying to court them and he didn't have to try. It was a nice balance.

Then the muffled noises from the door gained the attention of every woman in the room, John included.

A large portion of the ladies sighed, saying one word before the doors burst open.

"...Boys..."

The revolutionary soldiers burst into the room, looking ready to flirt.

John could hear, from his position, his old friends talking. He even heard Burr say;

"We're reliable with the Ladies!"

John sighed along with another part of the girls, here comes a long night of bad pick up lines.

* * *

John had now been flirted with by 20 men, turning down all of them with the information of his gender. Then Hercules showed up.

"I was wondering if you had an extra heart because mine was just stolen~" Hercules flirted.

John was going to die of laughter.

"I-I'm sorry. But... um..." John pulled the stick of hair out of his face and held it back with his ponytail. Hercules recognized him.

He looked fully embarrassed.

Then Lafayette sidled up to them.

"Hercules, mon aim. I see you have finally found our friend from New York." Lafayette said.

"..." Hercules couldn't respond.

"I saw your interaction with the General at the lineup." Laurens blurted out.

"It was, how you say, nothing. Washington just knows me is all." Lafayette diverted.

"Ok then, if you say so."

"Why do you hold your hair like that, mon ami?" Lafayette asked, noticing Laurens holding his hair.

"Oh, I wore part of my hair down to get girls to not talk to me. It didn't work, so now I have guys and girls talking to me. Most guys try to flirt with me like your friend." Laurens explained.

Laurens let his hair fall, showing how feminine it made him look to Laf.

"Mon ami, I am not surprised Hercules did not recognize you." Laf pointed out.

"Why don't we introduce him to Alex?" Hercules interjected, changing the subject.

"Oui! Oui! You must meet him!" Lafayette exclaimed.

That is when he walked in.

Laurens' shock must've worn off because his heart practically exploded, causing John to gasp. It turns out that distance cannot get rid of feelings like that.

"That is him! You must meet him." Lafayette went to grab Laurens' hand.

Laurens was gone.

* * *

John was darting around the room, biting his lip.

If he's fallen for Alexander already then he might as well meet and confess to him. Hopefully, his disguise will help hide his identity.

Then he saw her.

Eliza Schuyler.

Angelica was beside her and John tracked where her helpless expression originated from.

Alexander. She was looking at Alexander.

Now John had to choose what to do. He could go to Alexander and tell him, steal him away from that woman and have him to himself. or he could stay back, and let her have him. Let them both be happy together with their children.

Now the choice was clear.

John Laurens stood by. He watched as Angelica approached Alexander and they danced. He watched Angelica lead Alexander over to Eliza. He watched them bow. He couldn't watch any more.

John found himself on the balcony.

He leaned against a wall, sitting down and staring at the night sky. His breath came out in a white cloud from the cold.

Suddenly, he was joined by Angelica Schuyler. She was crying softly and sat on the opposite side of the balcony.

"Are you ok?" John asked softly.

Angelica jolted, staring at him with an alarmed expression.

"W- Nobody is supposed to be here," she stated.

"... was it Alexander?" Laurens continued.

She was silent.

"It's always him. Always charming the world with his personality and appearances." John started, getting ready to rant about his crush.

"I suppose he did charm me, albeit only a little," Angelica admitted.

"He has those eyes that make your heart move too fast. And his face makes your soul ache in longing. And if you have seen his writing you could just swoon. His eloquence is unopposed. He has so many opinions it makes anyone's heart bleed. He's just so perfect! I thought he was a dream when I first met him, I'm both glad and scornful about his existence." Laurens admitted to the Schuyler.

"Did you...?" Angelica trailed off, leaving Laurens to figure out the question.

"Fall in love with Alexander Hamilton? It feels like a million years ago but yes, I did. It is the reason I am out here." Laurens further admitted.

"..." Angelica's words failed her.

The two sat in silence, surprisingly comfortable.

Until the ball was over.

"It was nice to meet you, Miss Schuyler," John said once the two were back inside and ready to depart.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Laurens."

"I am a man, not a woman," John informed, surprising the Schuyler.

"You had not flirted with me once during our exchange," Angelica pointed out.

"I have already told you of whom I am in love with," Laurens reminded.

"Yes, I recall that." Angelica deadpanned.

And so the two parted ways for the evening.

* * *

"Who are you writing to?" Laurens asked Alexander only a few days after the ball. Angelica was tugging at the corners of his mind but he still paid attention to his college.

Alexander looked up to Laurens with a blush.

"Eliza Schuyler. We hit it off at the ball Washington's held." Alexander replied.

"Schuyler..." Laurens trailed, thinking for a minute.

Then he was writing.

"What are you writing?" Alexander asked after a while, having seen Angelica being addressed in the document multiple times.

"A letter to the eldest Schuyler, Angelica. We talked during the ball and I have decided to send her a letter. I hope she responds. I only wish to be friends, nothing more." Laurens explained, signing the letter with _John Laurens_ and folding it up. He handed the letter to Alexander, with only one request on his tongue. 

"I request that you do not open this letter. It is for Angelica's eyes only."

Alexander looked at the letter, before locking gaze with John once more.

"I promise."


	4. He could never be Satisfied

John was working hard again, opposite to Alexander once more. Despite being so close, yet so far, from the one he loved, a smile curled his lips upwards. He had been in contact with Angelica Schuyler for 2 weeks now, writing back and forth about their mutual crush. They became friends through ink and parchment.

"Laurens, Hamilton, there are letters for you from New York City."

Both men looked up at the same time, seeing General Washington standing there with four letters in hand.

"Sir, who are they from?" Alexander asked carefully. Laurens was wary as well.

Normally it is one letter each. And Washington never delivers them personally.

"Two of them are from Angelica and Elizabeth Schuyler. The other two are from their father, Phillip Schuyler." Washington told them.

Phillip Schuyler... What does he want with them?

"May I request that you read the letters from Phillip Schuyler to us? I am afraid that my hands may shake if I read mine myself." John requested, extracting a nod from Alexander as well.

"I agree with Laurens."

George sighed, shaking his head fondly. "Very well."

George placed the letters from the sisters on their respective desks before opening and reading the first one from Phillip Schuyler.

" _For who this letter concerns, I have gained the knowledge of your letters to my daughter, Elizabeth. This wouldn't give me any reason to act on a normal occasion, but the contents of these letters lead me to believe you have begun courting my daughter without my knowledge. I wish to meet you face to face before any more letters are sent to my daughter. I hope to see you soon, Alexander. Kind regards, Phillip Schuyler._ " Washington finished reading, looking at Alexander with the Dad face.

"Son, you never told me you were courting."

"I'm not your son."

Washington shook his head again, opening the other letter and reading it aloud.

" _For who this letter concerns, I have gained the knowledge of your letters to my daughter, Angelica. This wouldn't give me any reason to act on a normal occasion, but the contents of the few letters my daughter has given me lead me to believe you have begun courting my daughter without my knowledge. I wish to meet you face to face before any more letters are sent to my daughter. I hope to see you soon, John. Kind regards, Phillip Schuyler._ "

Washington gave both boys a look.

"I never began courting Angelica! We're just friends!" John protested.

"I thought that too!" Alexander defended.

"Either way, these are summons to the Schuyler household in New York City. Phillip Schuyler's position means that the two of you must go." Washington told them.

Both men winced, looks like they were going to New York.

* * *

Laurens and Alexander arrived at the Schuyler household at midday. Both men were nervous at the prospect of seeing Phillip Schuyler. Peggy Schuyler was sitting on the steps waiting for them.

"Alexander? Laurens? What brings you two here?" Peggy asked, curious as to why they arrived.

"Your father has sent for us," Laurens informed.

"Oh! You two are the men he told me to greet. He's waiting for you in the living room." Peggy said, leading them inside.

True to her word, there he was. Phillip Schuyler waiting for them.

"Thank you, Margarita, you are excused. Your sisters are waiting upstairs for you," he said, Peggy racing up the stairs at a moment's notice.

"Now, I am sure you know why you are here."

Both Alexander and John nodded.

"You both decided to court my daughters?" Phillip tested.

"Yes, sir."

"Not entirely, sir."

Phillip looked at Laurens, waiting for an explanation.

"I can accept that a fair portion of our letters seem incriminating. Those letters are likely to be the ones that you have seen, but we are only friends. My father does not know of any of the letters, and I do not want him to. He would take them as hesitance to court and force me to court your daughter. My father is, unfortunately, Henry Laurens. I ask that you do not inform him of the letters. If I developed feelings for your daughter, I assure you that you will be well informed immediately." Laurens explained, giving himself a breather.

"I see. Very well, you are dismissed. My daughters are upstairs if you would like to talk to them."

Laurens walked out of the room, not missing Alexander's gaze.

He knew of Alexander's dislike of his father.

The hurt look in Alexander's eyes cut like the end of a Bayonette.

When John exited the room, the first thing he noticed was Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy up against the wall.

"..."

This was awkward.

"I heard what you said," Angelica whispered.

Laurens' face went red.

"R-really? You're not mad about my father, right?" He whispered back, worried about how his friend saw his family.

Angelica shook her head, letting Laurens breathe a sigh of relief.

"If we do end up getting married, he's not coming to the wedding," Angelica joked.

"Agreed."

"Girls, they're moving to the dining room," Eliza whispered.

The group quickly moved to the door of the desired room, where they could see Alexander and Phillip eating together.

"Is this good or bad?" John whispered to Eliza.

"I'm not sure," Eliza muttered.

John decided he was going to use his girl disguise so it would be less uncomfortable for three girls and a guy to be watching the event before him. He tugged a bit of hair out of his ponytail and let it hang in front of one of his eyes.

"Girls, what if father doesn't approve of Alexander? What if I can never speak to him again? What if- where did John go?" Eliza turned to see John in his disguise. Peggy and Angelica looked at each other with a _'How can she not recognize him'_ look.

"I'm still here. Just decided it would be less weird if I looked like this instead," John informed. Eliza realized who he was.

"Oh... You do look like a girl like that."

"I know."

"Girls, father got up."

The group looked into the room, seeing Phillip walking to Alexander on the opposite end of the table. Alexander looked up anxiously.

Eliza was hyperventilating.

But then Phillip held his hand out with a smile.

"Be true."

Alexander shook it, beaming. Then he turned to the door.

The other three retreated a safe distance, letting Eliza be engulfed in a hug.

Surprisingly, John was happy for her.

* * *

Laurens was on his cot, reading a letter from Angelica when Alexander walked in. This wasn't unusual because they both share a tent. What was unusual was Alexander approaching Laurens with a letter. Alexander handed it to Laurens wordlessly.

"What's this?" Laurens asked, putting the one from Angelica down to open the one from Alexander.

"Please, just read it."

Laurens read the letter, eyes widening in surprise.

_As you may know, I am getting married. I have invited some friends and I couldn't help but think of you. You are the only aide that talks to me and I decided to invite you. You can bring a plus 1 if you wish, just not your father. You know my views of him. I haven't talked to you about him but I have decided that you are nothing like him. I read your views on slavery and I notice that your views are the direct opposite of his. I am glad that we have had the pleasure to meet with each other, and I hope we can become friends at some point. I hope to see you at the wedding. Your obedient servant, Alexander Hamilton._

John let out a small laugh.

"Angelica sent me a letter of the same regard, asking me to accompany her to your wedding as her plus one."

Alexander blinked, before laughing as well. "Well, then this is quite ironic."

"I accept. I will see you at your wedding, I hope." John teased.

"I'd be worried if you didn't."

* * *

John did indeed go to the wedding. He did not have the opportunity to in the past, but now that he was here he was going to go. The wedding was nice, John could see Lafayette and Hercules by Alexander's side. Washington played the Dad role for Alexander.

Then came the reception.

"Alright alright! That's what I'm talking about!" John yelled after everyone was seated, gaining their attention.

"Now, everybody give it up for the maid of honor! Angelica Schuyler!" John helped Angelica from her seat beside him.

"I would like to commemorate this day to my sister. And to her husband. Please, everyone. Let us all stand up, and raise our glasses. It is always customary to start with a toast to the groom." Angelica raised her glass into the air, smiling softly.

Everyone else followed suit.

"To the groom!"

"To the bride!" Angelica called.

"To the bride!"

"Eliza, I will always be by your side," Angelica assured her sister, who blushed in response.

"To your union!" John called, raising his glass higher.

"To the union!"

"To the revolution!" The soldiers who were invited added, John, joining in.

"I hope that you provide for my sister the love and care she deserves," Angelica told Alexander, who nodded.

"May you always!" John added.

"-Be satisfied!" John and Angelica finished together.

Angelica recalled her meeting of Alexander, saying that she saw him as the perfect match for Eliza. She left out her and John's feelings for Alexander and the heartache from the balcony.

"The first time I saw Alexander-" John started suddenly, surprising everyone. Including himself. He did not plan for this, nobody did actually. But he kept going.

"General Washington was introducing him as his right-hand man. The first time we met face to face was at our desks. We were serving as aides-de-camp for George Washington and I didn't know this at the time, but all the other aides ignored him. I believe that they were jealous. We talked and I remember thinking, 'will this guy ever shut up?'. I am glad he did not, otherwise, I would not be here right now. We started to have challenges against each other, helping each other improve our speed of writing. Unfortunately, our handwriting never did get better."

"I eventually got in contact with Angelica Schuyler and became very close friends. I remember Phillip Schuyler calling us to his home, believing that I was also courting one of his daughters. I met Eliza Schuyler there and I will tell you that I have never met anyone as trusting or as kind as her. When Alexander proposed to her, the house seemed brighter, lit up by their happiness. After that day, the remaining walls around us had fallen and I became friends with both Alexander and Eliza. I feel privileged to have them both in my life and I wish for their happiness every day I wake. This marriage could not be any more blessed than it is now. Thank you all for sitting through my rant."

Laurens was short of breath but was glad to see the looks on everyone's faces. Lafayette and Hercules looked proud. Washington's face screamed approval. Angelica was nodding. Alexander and Eliza were blushing, embarrassed but appreciative.

After everyone else gave their speeches, it was time for one more toast.

"To the Groom!" John called.

"To the Groom!"

"To the Bride!" Angelica cheered.

"To the Bride!"

"To my sister!" Angelica added.

"To my friend!" Laurens butted in.

"Eliza! Alexander!"

"We are always at your sides!" Angelica and Laurens cheered together.

"To your union!"

"To the union!"

"To the revolution!" No surprise that Alexander lead that call.

"And the hope that you'll provide!" Angelica called.

"May you always!" Laurens cheered.

"Be satisfied!"


	5. It is Hard to Stay Alive

John and Angelica left the party behind them as they made their way to the place they were staying the night.

"John..." Angelica started.

John looked at his friend with a soft smile, "Yeah Angelica?"

"Do you think we've made the right choice?"

John looked at the pavement. _Did they? To go their days with broken hearts because of a man neither could have?_

_Why did he make this choice?_

* * *

_My dearest, Laurens,_

_I hope that you have forgiven the marriage between me and Schuyler. If my choice was to be made public, it would be you on the altar in her stead. But I write to you with news of a different endeavor, yet still the same. Miss Schuyler has become pregnant with my child. The name is not decided yet, as neither of us has a clue of the child's gender, but I pray, something which I do not do often, that the child has your blessing. Schuyler tells me that the child will be extraordinary if it shares a fraction of my charisma or a fragment of my mind, yet I disagree. I believe that my child shall be extraordinary if it shares a soupçon of your mind or smile. My own effigy of your traits holds nothing against your radiance, no matter how you decide to perceive them. I also send you a request. I wish, my dear Laurens, that you become the godfather of my child. I could not fathom anyone more perfect, more ideal, than yourself. This may stem from a selfish desire to keep you close to me, and close to my children, but I assure you, with my deepest state of candor, that you would make the perfect guardian. I hope that you take this proposal to heart and that I hear agreement from your side. I look forward to your response._

_Your Closest Friend, And More,_

_A Hamilton_

* * *

"Yes, I am certain of our decision."

John's voice was soft and cold as he remembered that letter. 

Angelica looked at him with concern.

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine, Angelica. I am just tired, it has been a long night."

"Are you sure? You seem very... distant."

"I said I am fine. I just thought of something that assured me of the decision. At least, the decision I have made."

The two traveled in silence, before arriving at their destination.

"Goodnight Angelica," Laurens murmured, walking to the door of the room he was staying in.

"Wait, John."

He turned, looking at the Schuyler sister with tired eyes.

"You can always talk to me, you realize that."

_"I am always up for a chat if you need it Jackie! You know it never bothers me!"_

Laurens looked at the door to his room again, sighing.

"You never let me forget."

* * *

Laurens looked up at Alexander from his desk with concern. Things were going downhill for the army. Rations were thin and everyone was in desperate need of supplies. Washington had just called on the Fabian strategy to win. Hercules had gone back to New York to finish his apprenticeship. Lafayette recently called for France to aid them. Hope was a dying ember.

Lucky Laurens's hope was dead in the ditch he died in.

"John..."

Laurens locked eyes with Alexander, seeing the flames he adored having turned into flickering embers.

"Do you believe we can make it through this?"

Laurens looked at his work again. His essays against slavery sprawled across his desk. How could he word this?

"Yes."

"But how!? We are on our last legs here! We are going to have to pull a rabbit out of the hat for this one!" Alexander protested.

"The men in our army are men who are willing to prove themselves through death. These men are ready to die for our cause. These are the men that will help us win. The ones who are not willing have already fled," John replied.

Alexander was silent.

Then George walked in, going to collect some things in the tent.

"Sir! Please, trust me with a command!" Alexander asked, standing from his seat with a fire.

The General sighed softly.

"No."

The General walked out again, leaving Alexander huffing and Laurens chuckling to himself.

"You ask him every time," John pointed out.

"If I ask him enough then maybe he will give me command."

Laurens burst into laughter.

These stolen moments are the ones he wanted to live in forever.

* * *

Both men were having a rare moment of sleep in their tent. Neither of them gets much sleep thanks to their writing so this was nice. What made it even better was that there was a major spike in the temperature. It was freezing. Normally this would be miserable but Alexander had the amazing idea to share a cot, keep each other warm. John initially declined the request, reminding Alexander that Eliza actually exists and most likely would not approve. He joked that the two might be seen and mistaken for Sodomites.

Then, when John's back was turned as he attempted to warm himself up, Alexander struck. In a single minute, Alexander pulled the thin blanket back, hopped into the cot, replaced the blanket, and pretty much threw himself on top of John. At least Alexander had the decency to bring his own blanket with him. John protested at first, but then Alexander told him to shut up and that he was stopping both of them from freezing to death. Then John decided to help Alexander keep warm as well.

So that is how the two ended up in a warm tangle of limbs when _**HE**_ showed up.

"Guess who got promoted to command you twits!"

Both men opened their eyes with a groan.

"Why are you both in the same cot?"

Laurens lifted his head and glared Charles Lee in the eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Lee, we are trying to fucking sleep. Take your annoying as face out of this tent and piss off," John growled, snuggling into Alexander's warmth.

"That is General Lee to you two," Lee crowed.

Both men fell out of the cot as they tried to sit bolt upright.

"What?!"

"I was just promoted by Washington himself!" Lee bragged.

"What the fuck?! How can his excellency think a shit like yourself can become a good general?!" Alexander protested, standing up and getting in Lee's face. Sure he was half-dressed but he didn't care.

"You are just upset that you did not get a promotion," Lee sneered.

"Damn right I am! I am fucking pissed off!" Alexander snarled.

"I second that opinion. Why the fuck would Washington promote you over Alexander?! You are one of the men who pissed themselves at the start of the war!" John added, standing at Alexander's side.

"I guess he just saw that I am better than you two. Well, I'd better head out. Best not to be seen around your lot, you sodomites. Goodbye," And with that, Lee left.

"I have a wife you fuck!" Alexander yelled after him.

Both men were left in silence, debating with themselves on what to do next.

"Don't we have the battle of Monmouth in a few days?" John mumbled.

"Shit, is Lee going to lead that?" Alexander groaned.

"I will not salute that asshole," John grumbled.

"I agree. But I am going to have to stand by during that battle, something tells me that Lee will fuck it up and I want it to be a success." Alexander told John.

"I will be with you when you do," John replied, taking Alexander's hand.

"Thanks, John."

"No problem Alex."

Silence again.

"We will not be able to go to sleep again, will we?" Alexander asked.

"We could just lay in my cot, the general told us not to leave the tent until he calls us."

"Lets."

And so the two resumed what they were doing before, only this time they were awake.

* * *

Turns out Alexander was right. Lee lead Monmouth into a disaster. He called a retreat, leaving the much-needed supplies behind in their haste. Hamilton and Laurens were on reconnaissance for most of the day so they were not supposed to be fighting. But their determination made it hard to back down, and the artillery was right there for the enemy to take!

So Alexander and John were defending it.

"Fucking Lee!" John shouted, shooting a redcoat in the chest with his bayonette.

"I fucking agree with you, John!" Alexander yelled back, hitting a redcoat's arms with his sword.

The two were surrounded, but they could not give up.

This went on for about another hour. Hamilton's leg was badly injured and Laurens had a slight contusion from a musket ball. They practically hailed Lafayette when he arrived with reinforcements to help the two win the battle.

"Fuck! Laf you are a fucking lifesaver!" Alexander sighed in relief, leaning against a canon with his bad leg in the air.

"Holy shit I thought I was about to die!" Laurens breathed, collapsing next to Alexander as they watched the reinforcements drive the British away.

The two didn't realize that they were holding hands until they let go.

* * *

John stumbled back into camp, exhausted and in desperate need of water. Alexander was the first one to spot him, having waited for his friend's return.

"John!"

John managed to make it to Alexander before tripping, collapsing at his feet.

"Are you ok?! What happened?!" Alexander was panicking.

"W-water. Pl-ease," John choked out.

"Water. Right." Alexander ran off, returning with a flask of water quickly. John gulped it down quickly, already feeling better.

"Now can you tell me what happened?" Alexander asked sitting in front of John on the dirt.

John nodded.

"The battalion I was with... we won the fight. But the trip back killed the rest of the troupes. We ran out of water. It was too hot. I am the only survivor."

John looked at the ground, ashamed. He should have helped more.

"John... John, it was not your fault. You could not have known." Alexander murmured softly, hugging his damaged friend.

"I should have. I could have saved at least a single soldier. Instead, I came back alone." John muttered back, limp in Alexander's arms.

"How about you get some rest. I can tell the general your report, you just need to rest." Alexander whispered, helping John to their shared tent.

"Thanks, Lexi..." John mumbled, getting into the cot. He was out like a light.

* * *

John grumbled as he woke up, whoever is shouting outside can just shut up.

"Washington can not be left alone to his devices!"

_Wait..._

"Indecisive from crisis to crisis!"

_Is that...?_

"The best thing he can do for the revolution-"

_No..._

"-Is turn and go back to planting tobacco in Mount Vernon!"

_**Lee.** _

John got out of his cot, vengeance on his mind. He was not going to let Lee talk about Washington like that, not in this life or the past. He stormed out, intending to find Alexander and arrange the duel. This time he was going to let Alexander do the duel, John already shot Lee. 

Alexander stormed out of the General's tent, a dark cloud of vengeance surrounded the man as well.

"Strong words from Lee, someone needs to hold him to it," John claimed, approaching his friend.

"I cannot disobey direct orders," Alexander sulked.

Shit. Alexander already talked to Washington.

"Shit, then I will do it."

Alexander looked at John with alarm and worry, "Laurens, be careful! You are possibly the closest friend I have."

John was touched, he was considered a close friend. But he had to do this.

"Alex, do not worry. I will not throw away my shot."


End file.
